The present invention relates to a device for stabilizing a tooth in particular a molar or pre-molar tooth (hereinafter called "molar tooth") having a cavity and to a method for the application of said device.
In teeth, particularly in molar teeth, sometimes a cavity has to be formed in the course of treatment of said teeth. It is quite complicated to stabilize said teeth and to treat same. (Up to now such a tooth was treated by means of building a crown on it).
There are certain known devices and methods for similar purposes, e.g., those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,590,486, 3,813,778, 3,831,281 and 3,874,081. However, said devices and methods are not applicable for the present purpose.
It has hence been desirable to design a device for the stabilization of a tooth having a cavity and to find a method for the application of said device.